hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sūresui Karmuai
History Sūresui Karmuai is the 7th King of Kukan'yu Kingdom. He became king by killing every single one of his siblings. It´s been said that this one man simply destroyed a huge mountain all because residents their refuse to provide some of their goods to the hungry/anger king. At age 37, he married and had his first child Sirien Karmuai with his First Wife Hōritsui Karmuai. And then turn around at age 39 and 40, he had 2 more sons with his Second Wife Dākugōtu Karmuai and again his 1st Wife Hōritsui Karmuai. After this, he went far away to Heaven Arena and fought against a beautiful woman who was a talented Nen Users(Compare to his other wife who didn´t know how to use Nen) named Kureati Karmuai. He felled in love with the Women and at age 42, He had his first Daughter. He turned around and found another beautiful women Zetsibi Karmuai. He had two kids back to back with Her at age 44 and 45. At Age 47, He felled in love with his 5th wife Muraskiro Karmuai and back and back in love with his 2nd Wife. He had two children that year, after that two years later he had another child with his 5th wife. At age 55 6 years later, he had his 6th son Kenchai by going back to his third Wife Kureati Karmuai. 7 years later, He had his 2nd to last child Lumine with his 6th Wife Clairuki Karmuai. Finally 5 months ago, He had his last child with his latest wife Kyasarin Yuki. Appearance Many who felt this man bloodlust aura all ran away with fear. This man goes through histy fits and has a terrible temper. He has little sympathy to the point of joining the The White Whale(the second voyage dark continent ship) with others nen hunter hoping that they can kill his children off faster. He is dark skinned, wrinkling old man with a big huge coat resembling his great power. During his prime he had Brownish reddish hair. Abilities Preternatural Perception: Mad King was able to tell that his Son Sirien had powered up with with only a glance. Advanced Agility: '''Mad King can run on the side of his castle and jump from one side to another while carrying his huge Staff on his back. Plot(Under Development) '''Dark Continent Before Voyage: While Komui Kombuchi the owner of the Kombuchi Family was resting, Her Granddaughter Rozu was inform by the Kukan'yu Kingdom about their voyage to the Dark Continent. They started requesting hunters to help lead the Royal safe to the Voyage. Sūresui Karmuai requested assistants from Curetes Q. The Mad King plans was to kill every single without having to do the dirty work. His goals was to also land on the Dark Continent someday which is the reason for him boarding the White Whale. Later that night, The Mad King announce to everyone at the ceremony that like The Kakin Empire, they will take in the Succession War with a all out battle for the royal. They also confirmed that the hunters who helps their Royal win will win a Huge REWARD. The War only Had Three rules 1st: A royal can not kill off another royal themselves. 2nd: They can kill a royal if they can figure out a way to not get caught. 3rd: They can not escape the boat. 1st Day Within the First Day, Sūresui Karmuai hired a Fortune Teller Hunter to predict the Death of Royal. She predicted many paths that the Royal would get into but the most common one is ¨Sirien becoming as power broken as his veteran¨ and ¨Karma awaits all of them including you King¨. Sūresui Karmuai feels nothing from the responses of the hunter even to the point of killing her off. Later that day, Kyasarin Yuki entered the room of the king and demanded to not let her baby girl take place in this tragic event. Sūresui Karmuai chuckled and told her that if you have a problem with it fix it. Later that day, Curetes Q group enter Sūresui Karmuai discussing the matters of their mission. Sūresui Karmuai order them to just ¨watch the blood show and kill anyone who interferes¨. Nen & Nen History How he´s been using nen is currently a mystery. Nen Type: Specialization Decrease and Decompose: By placing one hand with all his finger down on something, he can decrease and even decompose the object living or Non Living. This ability has no limit but he must touch something with all five fingers and must have feet placed on the ground to do this. They also need to actually touch somebody skin to be able to decompose them. Depending on the size, he might have to use two hands to perform this acted. He can decompose something in under 5 seconds depending on the size. Curetes Q Members Curetes Q are members from a group of assassins and originally takes place in Kakin before travelling the world for job requests. The Group has 20 member, out of that amount 5 was sent for this job. They have a class bounty B but they are stronger then your average nen user. Trivia * He thinks of Nasubi Hui has a ¨a sorry accuse of a king¨ * He hates the idea of the Hunter Association * His favorite child is First Prince Sirien because he reminds him of his younger self * His birthday is the same day of the tragic event of four coordinated terrorist attacks by the Islamic terrorist group al-Qaeda against the United States on the morning of Tuesday, September 11, 2001. Category:King Category:Male Category:Hunters Category:Specialist